A plug and receptacle electrical connector has parts releasably fitting together for selectively interconnecting one or more electrical cable wires together. A well-received form of plug and receptacle connector includes a coupling ring or housing which is mounted on a plug electrical part and rotatable to drive the plug and receptacle together or apart, according to the direction of rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,315 "Electrical Connector with Arcuate Detent Means" issued Jan. 3, 1978 to Hal Arneson discloses a detent and locking means which maintains the connector coupling ring and plug at the desired locked relation when the plug and receptacle are unmated or separated. Although the locking means disclosed in this patent accomplishes the desired locking arrangement, it is a relatively complex and expensive item to manufacture.